


I still think we should go to Alaska Eve.

by NataliaRizzari



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Eve Polastri, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Comfort, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Freeform, I'm Sorry, Inspired by..., Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Literal Sleeping Together, Love, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex, Nervousness, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Passion, Sex, Shyness, Tenderness, Top Eve Polastri, Top Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:48:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26826877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NataliaRizzari/pseuds/NataliaRizzari
Summary: Postseason 308 bridge scene. They are not together and is  a little difficult but the finally have their first encounter. They are soft and in love. They have sex and is so good. They belong together and they will have to go to Alaska. its the first chapter so they are not in Alaska just wait.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19
Collections: Eve and Villanelle





	I still think we should go to Alaska Eve.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Eve Polastri and the night. Erotic dreams about Oksana.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25186789) by [NataliaRizzari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NataliaRizzari/pseuds/NataliaRizzari). 



The last time they saw each other was in the apartment Carolyn chose for Eve to hide for a while and so they could keep in touch. Brighton is a place that never had relevance for Eve or Oksana but is now a very romantic landmark.

After They’re farewell on the bridge. From that first night, Eve had been dreaming of Villanelle. waking up to look at the sea, troubled, and missing the beautiful woman who “ruined” her life. The violence that occurred is something that she will not ignore, but it is a conversation that both had when Eve asked her to help her stop that drive that led to massive and terrible destruction.

Oscar had to make sure Eve has no communication with Villanelle. Eve was going through an external improvement. Now she had to keep up with Carolyn’s activities. A few days at the spa, makeup, and a new wardrobe were part of the deal. But no external transformation, or a more exciting job, could make her forgetting Villanelle.

Oksana returned to Barcelona and served in a tapas bar. Every t middle-aged woman with dark hair she saw, remind her of Eve. But she thought it was all over between them, at Hadrian’s Villa (not at the bridge). For the devotion of her beautiful woman, it was the toughest and most difficult thing but is the least she could do for Eve.

One afternoon Carolyn showed up at the bar, with an old friend, and greeted her with a strange kindness. Even with all the training and experience, Carolyn had Villanelle knew that she could find Eve. She was about to follow her boyfriend in turn. But she remembers the promise she made to the only person he can trust with her life.

Eve realized she had to find Villanelle but bypassing Oscar’s extreme security was impossible. The simplest solution was to call her. But they were watching all their devices. She found a disposable cellphone and was calling V with no luck. Oksana had put that phone away. But If she wanted to break contact with Eve, that device must have disappeared, because it was the only link between them.

Ten days after walking on the bridge, Villanelle turned on the phone. She had two messages: Hey kill commander, Wanna hang? and the location of Eves department. 3 days later, Villanelle arrived in Brighton. She explored and inspected the entire place. SHe doesn't want to execute Oscar, though, it was not an appropriate way to come back to Eves's life.

She had to wait for the occasion to evade foolish security.

Eve was sleeping, was half-naked, wrapped by silky sheets. Oksana climbed onto the bed trying not to wake her up, but Eve held her tight. They had to talk quietly. So they just stayed together all night. Eve hugged her and stroked her. Villanelle had never received so much love. No one had ever touched her that way. Just soft touches and sweet words.

They fall asleep feeling joy and excitement. When the new couple woke up they were nervous because it was the first chance they could be together. Eve had never given such warmth, love, and Desire with her hands, lips, body. Even her eyes tried want to absorb Oksana. She hugged her tight and kissed her. Afterward, all was flowing naturally. two nude women, making love. Villanelle had very intense orgasms, and they happened over and over again. It was as if she was discovering pleasure for the first time.

Eve is trying to inhale and relax after the most powerful orgasm that she ever had. But Oksana wants more.

You are so sweet, I love your taste. I can cum just by licking your sex. She showed her love by opening Eves's legs and eating her pussy, slowly for the longest time. She could do this forever. She then started using her tongue to penetrate, inside and out repeatedly, and forcing her to scream her name. V fuck her harder her and further every time she’s about to break from the tremendous pleasure...Villanelle moves with remarkable passion. Riding her. 

Baby, please! Eves is throbbing, shaking, And reaching a fantastic climax.

I Love You, Eve! Eve! I’m sorry …. Villanelle cries vehemently.

Eve lay still on the bed, at a complete loss for words. Eve felt at peace -enlightened even.

.

I love you, baby you are with me, feel me.

I love you too, baby.

She always thought the Asian woman with amazing hair would be unique. That she was the one.

I still think we should go to Alaska, Eve

  
``


End file.
